wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Giag
Giag is an erroneous clone of Lord X-Giga-X. He is a member of the Cult of Ustream, serving under the achlymperist. Appearance Even as a clone of Lord X-Giga-X, there are several differences between him and Giag. Giag is slightly shorter than his original, standing at 6'1". His hair is purple in contrast to the original green, and is shorter and messier. He doesn't cover his skin with a layer of darkness, thus revealing his rather light skin. Both of Giag's eyes are blue. Even Giag's attire is different from his original. He wears Lord X-Giga-X's sleeveless purple shirt (which bears the same black symbol) as a sleeveless jacket over a blue striped shirt. He wears black striped pants, which are dotted with images of ice crystals. Giag wears one black, fingerless glove on his right hand. Finally, he wears a pair of brown sandles in place of boots. Personality Giag is almost nothing like Lord X-Giga-X, being a rather friendly person when unprovoked. He tries to stay on people's good sides, which can be a bit difficult when having to follow the orders of his original. He tends to complain whenever he's given a hard task or whenever something doesn't go his way. However, Giag has shown to share Lord X-Giga-X's hatred of sky serpents to a degree, and thus occasionally find himself in arguments with Starrmalia and Shockwing. Allies Fighting Style Giag tries to focus on a mix of ranged attacks and close combat. Unfortunately, being an overall terrible fighter, this doesn't help him much. Powers *'Cryoimpery:' Being a clone of Lord X-Giga-X, it's quite unclear how Giag obtained the power to manipulate ice. *'Achlympery:' Giag is not as skilled in achlympery as Lord X-Giga-X is, although he does show some ability to be able to use this power fairly well. He can teleport using this ability, although it usually backfires on him and thus he frequently ends up in the wrong destination (and on several instances, suddenly in the sky). Abilities *'Zero-Light Vision:' Like Lord X-Giga-X, Giag has the ability to see in low light or even zero light. Equipment *'Blades-Yo:' A black, mechanical modified yo-yo of Lord X-Giga-X originally designed for Giag's amusement. Eventually, retractable blades were added to the yo-yo's axle, transforming this child's plaything into somewhat of a weapon. A silver G is imprinted on each of the disks. Strengths and Immunities Weaknesses and Fears Like Lord X-Giga-X, Giag cannot handle extremely bright flashes of light. He has also shown to be unable to handle very hot temperatures well. Being a rather terrible fighter, he is generally a target easy to defeat. Relationships Being a clone and a member of Lord X-Giga-X's team, Giag finds himself somewhat disliked by Jason Shaver. And it only got worse for him after he stole two books from the shapeshifter by Lord X-Giga-X's command. Beyond that, Giag has few problems with most of the remaining members of the cult. Giag works under Lord X-Giga-X, although he frequently finds himself in arguments with everyone (rarely Cosmic Meteor Dexus). History Quotes *"That is the last time I get a compass from a vending machine!" Trivia Category:Clones Category:Members Category:Humans